


The Hen Party

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: Ava arranges a girls' night out for Elizabeth.





	The Hen Party

**Author's Note:**

> No implication of ownership.  
> Not for profit.

If there had ever been a more unlikely gathering of women in Port Charles, no one present could recall it. Ava Jerome had decided to pull herself out of her despair. One way she found to do that was to say thank you to her ex, Franco Baldwin, who in all the ways that mattered had been the father of her child.

When Ava told Franco she wanted to thank him for his role in identifying Kiki’s killer, he suggested to her that the best way to thank him would be to arrange a girls’ night out for his wife Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been under tremendous stress in the last few months and he thought she could use some freedom and time to complain, if necessary, about how all the males in her house were driving her crazy in their own ways.

This also provided Ava with a challenge because she did not have any girlfriends. Ava thought the challenge might be part of the reason he suggested it. Ava considered her connections and decided to start at the most logical place—the hospital where her brother’s girlfriend Kim was a doctor. Kim thought a surprise for Elizabeth was a wonderful idea and she extended invitations to Terry, Amy, and Epiphany. Amy reminded Ava that Franco was close friends with Dr. Liesl Obrecht and that she might also want to celebrate her friend’s marriage.

When Ava reached out to Liesl, she was quite pleased to accept the invitation and insisted that her daughter-in-law Maxie also attend because Maxie was always fun at a party. Maxie recruited Nina because she knew that Nina had an amicable relationship with Franco. Maxie also reminded Ava that Lulu and Laura were part of the Webber family.

Ava reserved her brother’s bar for a private party and swore the guests to secrecy.

The night of the party, she arrived at Elizabeth and Franco’s house and announced to Elizabeth’s surprise that they were going out for drinks. Elizabeth resisted because there was so much to do at home.

Franco pulled Elizabeth aside and told her that he could handle the kids and chores. He told her Ava didn’t have many friends and that she could benefit from having a friend to talk to. He reminded her that he could make sure the boys ate, finished their homework, brushed their teeth, and got to bed on time. Elizabeth was still hesitant, but agreed that a night out with Ava could be fun for them both. It would certainly be something out of the ordinary.

While driving to Charlie’s, Ava made sure that Elizabeth did not get a hint of the surprise. “I hope you don’t mind,” she started, apologetically. “I just needed to talk to someone. Franco is the only friend I have in this town, but sometimes you just need to talk to another woman. So, I’m dubbing you my girlfriend by association. I bet you didn’t know his -ex came with the package.”

“I understand,” Elizabeth said. “You, Franco, and Kiki all considered him her father.  So, I get what it’s like when your current partner shares a child with someone else. I have a couple of exes myself. If Franco can put up with Jason when they hate each other, you and I can certainly be civil. And I know how you feel. I’ve lost a child before.”

“You must me the kindest person I have ever met,” Ava said. “I hope you know how much Franco loves you.”

Elizabeth just smiled. She had an idea, but she didn’t want to talk about her happy love life when Ava had just been through hell with a relationship.

“I think I have to get my life back on track. I need to move on from the memories of that horrible man. You’re the most together person I know. What’s your secret?”

Elizabeth laughed. “You really don’t have any friends, do you?”

“I don’t understand,” Ava told her as they were nearing the bar.

“You think I have it all together?”

“You have a beautiful family, a good job, you only fall in love with _reformed_ serial killers.”

“Well, that was a probably a lot easier than it should have been,” Elizabeth admitted. “But, he’s so… he’s so much more than any other man I’ve been with.”

Ava arched an eyebrow, “Oh, do tell,” she encouraged.

Elizabeth shook her head, blushing at Ava’s implication. “I mean he’s a better man. He’s devoted to me. Just me. He’s devoted to my kids. He takes care of them when their fathers don’t seem to care. And he’s also crazy and paranoid and insecure and funny and brilliant and romantic.”

“Oh, look, we’re here,” Ava interrupted as she parked her car near the bar.

Elizabeth noticed the sign as they approached. “Oh, they’re closed for a private party.”

“I know,” Ava said. “That’s us.” She led the way.

“We’re a private event?”

“No,” Ava motioned to the women gathered in the room as she opened the door. “This is a private event. Surprise! It’s your post-wedding bachelorette party!”

Elizabeth was taken aback as so many of her friends and her frenemies welcomed her and congratulated her on her marriage.  Ava led her to the head of the tables that had been put together to accommodate the guests.

Maxie and Lulu got up and attempted to put a tiara on her head and a sash over her shoulder that said “Mrs. Baldwin.”

“I’m not wearing—”

“Of course you are!” Maxie chirped, as she made sure the tiara was exactly in the right place.

Elizabeth touched the crown and laughed. Her cheeks were flushed with color. “Well, thank you all for coming to my… hen party.” Her grandmother Audrey had used the phrase to talk about getting together with a group of female friends. She was bashful about all the cell phones that were taking her picture. “I better not wind up on Facebook,” she warned them.

“No problem,” Amy said. “I have a Twitter account.” The other ladies laughed.

A waitress brought menus and champagne to Ava and Elizabeth. Everyone else already had drinks and the food would be out soon enough.

“I would like to propose a toast,” Liesl said, standing up, holding her glass. She cleared her throat. Her accent was thick. “To the waif of a nurse who calmed the storm within my friend and found love. Very few people successfully change into better versions of themselves and I believe I am not overstepping to say that you both have changed into better versions of yourselves. I hope you sail on peaceful seas and enjoy the sunrises and sunsets together for the rest of your lives.” She raised the glass and everyone clinked their glasses with someone else.

“I also have a gift for you,” Liesl told her, as she sat again. She passed a pink gift bag to the guest of honor.

“This is so unexpected,” Elizabeth had tears in the corners of her eyes. She found a spiral bound book of hand-written recipes. Flipping through the book, she commented on how wonderful it was.

“These are traditional European desserts passed on for generations. I understand your youngest son likes to bake and your husband likes to eat and the idiom is true that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach…”

“This is very special,” Elizabeth told her. “Aiden does enjoy baking and he and Franco are always in the kitchen. If they start using these recipes, I’m afraid I may lose my waif status.”

“Shut up!” Maxie exclaimed. “Franco bakes with your kids?” She found it unfathomable that the eccentric artist she had known so many years ago was so domesticated now.

Elizabeth nodded, “All the time. It’s Aiden’s favorite hobby right now.” 

“Apron and all,” Laura added. “I’ve seen it.” From her tone, she might have been pulling their legs about a UFO sighting.

“Does he vacuum too?” Kim wanted to know.

“He helps with everything,” Elizabeth answered, somehow feeling both sheepish and proud at the same time.

“Does he have a brother?” Lulu, who was recently single, inquired.

“He and Drew Cain are like brothers,” Elizabeth told her. “You know… Drew is single too.” Her mind started whirring with ideas to set up Drew and Lulu.

“I will be needing an apron photo for an editorial,” Nina said dryly.

Elizabeth was not sure if she was being friendly or petty. She and Franco had history that included his adamant belief that he did not want to have children. “An editorial?”

“It’s like Aunt Liesl said, very few people can actually change for the better. Franco’s story can give hope to a lot of people who are struggling to overcome their demons. I’m glad he has you, Elizabeth. He doesn’t seem to carry the weight of so much pain anymore. Yes, I loved him. But we never could have had a healthy long-term relationship. The two of you together are beautiful. Your love story is beautiful.”

“I never knew this former Franco before who he is now, and that’s probably a good thing,” Kim started. “But I know two people in love when I see them. You both just glow around each other. I get the feeling you can block out the world when you look into each other’s eyes.”

Elizabeth looked down, blushing but also smiling with joy.

“You make me believe in love and in toughing out the hard times because the reward is great.”

“Maybe you’ll find just that kind of love with my brother,” Ava suggested to Kim. She put her hand to her chest. “Obviously, I have horrible taste in men and desperately need mental health services.”

The ladies giggled a bit awkwardly at Ava’s joke at her own expense.

“However, I have seen the difference Elizabeth has made in my dear friend’s life. I am going to be an Elizabeth someday. I will never settle for another man who does not adore me and work his ass off to be good enough for me. Because I deserve to be treated like a queen too. We all do.”

“Here, here,” Amy agreed, holding up her glass.

“I also brought a gift,” Ava continued. “It’s for both of you, really. She gave Elizabeth a very large, beautifully embossed photo album. She had left it at the bar before going to get Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth looked through the photos, Ava explained, “I made copies of every photo I have of Kiki.” She paused. “I also made copies of every photo I have of Franco… that part is for you. I did know him when he was young and dangerous and owned every room he walked into. I hope you’re not offended by photos from the time of our torrid affair but,” Ava turned to a specific photo. “Look at that hair!”

“Wow!” Elizabeth laughed. She had never seen candid photos of him from years before. “That’s really awesome blackmail material should I ever need it,” she joked. She removed the photo so that it could be passed around the table.

“Mm, mm, that is one fine man,” Epiphany quipped as she passed the photo to Amy.

“I’d do him,” Amy announced. She looked up to see everyone looking at her. “Oh, did I say that out loud?” She passed the photograph to Maxie and took a large swallow of her champagne. Maxie wisely made no comment.

“I’m glad he and Scott have each other,” Laura commented. “Scotty thinks you hung the moon, Elizabeth. He’s so happy that he’s part of your family and to have you as a daughter-in-law. I know he misses his own daughters. And at least something good came of his relationship with Heather Webber.”

“Who’s Heather Webber?” Terry asked, unfamiliar with the name. She was surprised that most of the women at the table recoiled at her question.

“She’s Franco’s birth mother,” she answered. “She’s uh—” Elizabeth paused.

“A fun little gumdrop triple dipped in psycho?” Nina provided.

“That works,” Elizabeth agreed, laughing as everyone who knew Heather or knew about Heather nodded.

“Wait,” Terry said, “If Franco’s mother is a Webber and you’re a Webber…”

“Heather was one of my father’s many dalliances.”

“So you’re like—”

“Not related by blood at all. We never even met until we were adults.”

“This town is smaller than you might think,” Laura replied, trying to move Elizabeth away from the awkward questions.

“The photo album is lovely, Ava,” Elizabeth said. “These pictures of Kiki will mean to world to Franco. He couldn’t have loved her more if she was his biological child.”

“The same way he loves your boys,” Ava told her. “Trust me. I know better than anyone. He would do anything, even give his life, for your children.”

Elizabeth couldn’t hold back her happy tears after that. Lulu handed her a napkin. Elizabeth dabbed at her eyes. “I’ve never been this happy,” she said.

“Then this will make you even happier,” Maxie piped in, obviously excited. “Nina and I believe you deserve a proper wedding with one hell of a reception. Therefore, we are giving you access to the Crimson closet and our connections with designers to pick the most fabulous wedding dress and the most fabulous party dress you have ever worn.”

“Are you kidding?” Elizabeth asked. “That is unbelievably generous! I never expected any of this.”

“Of course, if you agreed to do a fashion spread for Crimson, we wouldn’t object,” Nina added.

“Me?” Elizabeth asked. “As a model? You must be joking.”

“ _You_ must be joking,” Amy told her. You are drop dead gorgeous.”

“I’ve had three kids,” Elizabeth argued.

“And you’re still a perfect porcelain doll,” Maxie told her. “You’re lucky you have any friends at all,” she joked.

“Thank you all so much,” Elizabeth gushed.

The waitress returned with the orders that had been placed. Charlie’s was not exactly known for its salads, so there was plenty of comfort food to share.

The women continued to laugh and share stories while expressing guilt over how many calories they were consuming between the food and the alcohol.

When Elizabeth got home, it was well after midnight. She quietly slipped into bed with her husband and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Ava told me it was your idea. And you’re right I did need that. I needed to feel connected to people, to other women. I love our family, but you’re right. I needed that.”

“I thought you might,” he told her. “I think you should know that everyone loves you.”

“Not everyone,” Elizabeth corrected him.

“Everyone that matters,” he amended.

Elizabeth got comfortable, sinking into her pillow while cuddling as close as she could to her man. “Oh, by the way, we’re having a big wedding and big reception and doing a fashion spread courtesy of Crimson magazine.”

Franco’s eyes popped wide open at that. Fashion spread? He said nothing. Whatever Elizabeth wanted, Elizabeth would have… for the rest of her life.

 

\--End

 


End file.
